In mobile communications, not only voice communications but also access to the Internet, electronic mails, and image distribution and communications can be carried out relatively easily. Because of the convenience, many people are nowadays using the mobile communications, and a further development toward higher-speed and larger-capacity mobile communications is expected in recent years.
Wireless access systems such as the second-generation (2G) and the third-generation (3G) cellular systems and wireless LANs, the Bluetooth (registered trademark), and the UWB (Ultra Wide Band) are widely distributed. Among others, there is a system of integrating heterogeneous wireless access systems as the Beyond3G (4G) wireless network, and controlling the access system as one mobile communication network.
The integrated mobile communication system described in Patent Document 1 includes a database that stores data by relating a terminal ID (Identification) of a terminal to a location ID. A mobile communication manager receives a location registration message issued from a terminal present on an arbitrary platform, address-converts this message based on a corresponding database, and accesses a mobile communication database of other platform based on the converted address, thereby carrying out communications between the different platforms. A mobile management gateway monitors a message from a calling terminal, and allocates a suitable location ID indicating a moving destination, to this message.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-285372